


The heroes’ friends（中文）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “谁说你们软弱，谁说你们是失败者？”阿尔乐观地说，“你们是盟军的战友，你们是我们、是英雄的伙伴！你们是胜利者！”罗维露出讽刺的笑容，说：“你们，是胜利者；我们，是最早输掉战争的人。如今，我们与你们并肩作战，为的是在输掉了我们自己的战争之后，并肩去赢得你们的战争。巴多格里奥是怎么说的？他说‘英勇地将我们的武器和旗帜扔到淤泥里，扔到‘第一个到来的人的脚下’。为什么只有英国、美国、俄国、法国、西班牙的旗帜才光荣呢？意大利的旗帜就不能是光荣的吗？假如它们并不光荣，把它们丢在淤泥里又有什么乐趣呢？”





	The heroes’ friends（中文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考材料：《皮》（库尔齐奥·马拉巴特），斜体字直接摘自原文。分级改为mature是因为罗维说了几句下作的话。
> 
> 软弱是一种罪恶吗？如果按大自然的法则来看，或许是的。物竞天择，适者生存。弱者就不配生存在这个世上吗？罗马诺和他的人民用他们千年的历史展现失败者是如何在这个世界生存至今的。真的希望罗马诺和他的人民能够幸福快乐。

1943年10月1日，对于那不勒斯来说是一个重要的日子，这是盟军部队以解放者的身份开进这座不幸的城市的日子。_在欧洲所有民族中，命运让最先获得解放的的荣光降临到那不勒斯人的头上。为了庆祝这应得的奖赏，在忍受了三年的饥馑、时疫，以及疯狂的轰炸之后，可怜的那不勒斯人们，出于对祖国的热爱，礼貌地接受了这一令人向往而又招人嫉妒的荣誉，扮演起失败者的角色；他们唱歌、鼓掌，在自家房屋的废墟上高兴地跳跃，挥舞着外国人——前一天还是他们的敌人——的旗帜，从窗户里把花朵丢到胜利者的身上。_

1944年冬，盟军在卡西诺战役耗费了大量精力，但收效甚微，大量美军部队不得不长期驻扎在那不勒斯。2月某日，罗马诺穿着亚瑟送给他的英国军官服，跟着阿尔走在那不勒斯盟军部队基地附近。

这件军装是旧的，但至少完好无损，没有被血渍玷污，罗马诺没什么好埋怨的，他的许多意大利盟军士兵，还只能穿那些充满枪眼的、带着血斑的，说不定是从过去被意大利军队杀死的英国士兵的尸体上扒下来的军装。_没有什么好说的，从罗马诺人民的角度来讲，这场愚蠢的战争结束得的确不赖。当然，结果也不可能更好。这些战败的士兵的自尊心得到了拯救：如今，他们与盟军并肩作战，为的是输掉了他们自己的战争之后，并肩去赢得他们的战争。所以，穿上被他们杀死的这些盟军士兵的军装是理所当然的事。_

罗马诺跟在阿尔后面，那些看到罗马诺后的美军将士均露出微妙而惊奇的表情，罗马诺没有太在意。他更在意的是这些美军士兵的外在，他们健康、强壮，精气十足，说话神采飞扬，每一个都和阿尔不无二致；而当他们经过那些意大利士兵时，罗马诺看到他的人颓丧、消瘦，每一个都被饥饿和屈辱折磨着，他们在和美国的盟军战友说话时，总带着那股子胆怯和隔阂。

意大利士兵在众多美国军官中认出了罗马诺，他们纷纷盯着罗马诺，朝他微笑。因为罗马诺是那里面唯一一个他们这边的人，是唯一一个能够理解和分享他们的颓唐与耻辱的人。

在布置完下一次进攻任务后，罗马诺跟着阿尔走出军营，经过那不勒斯的居民区。罗马诺能看见许多美国士兵出现在居民房子里，他们与里面的那不勒斯人快乐地交谈着，他们身边不是围着那不勒斯的女孩就是一堆酒杯。罗马诺盯着这些与美国人交谈的那不勒斯人，他们是同样的面黄肌瘦，饱受饥饿折磨。然而他们还是朝美国人微笑，为美国人送上最好的酒、最好的菜，甚至是最好的女儿。

当一个人为了生存而战时，能够做出很多事。罗马诺的人民，为了能填补他们的饥饿，他们可以出卖很多东西，出卖酒、出卖爱情、出卖自尊、出卖肉体，出卖微笑，其实已经是其中最小的成本了。盟军登陆那不勒斯后，这座城市就以惊人的方式堕落了。可是，罗马诺不以他们为耻，他们贬低自己、赞扬美国人，以自己是意大利人甚至是作为‘人’感到耻辱，但是，他们至少还活着。

死人连自怜、自我贬低的机会都没有。罗马诺很清楚死人是什么样的。

一个孩子拉着一个美国大兵的手，带着孩子气的声音恳求美国大兵为他买那边的蛋糕，他在出卖同情。

罗马诺看着孩子和大兵经过他和阿尔，回头看了一眼那个脏兮兮的瘦得可怕的小孩。罗马诺转回头，想要摆脱这一切。

“呐，”罗维扬起漫不经心的声音，叫身边的阿尔，“你会为了看我的裸体付钱吗？阿尔，如果会，你会付多少？有十美元吗？还是五美元？”

“闭嘴吧你，罗马诺。”阿尔低声抱怨，脸蛋被罗维的话逼红了，露出十分羞耻的表情，他明白罗维为何会开这样残忍的玩笑，但每次罗维这么做，阿尔都觉得讨厌极了。

罗维侧头看阿尔，阿尔脸上带着羞耻，此外还有怜惜和同情，竟然还带着一丝内疚，不知怎的，罗维看到这副表情后，感到一阵恶心。他赶紧扭正头。

一名美国军官火急火燎朝阿尔两人走来，他慌乱地向阿尔报告一个坏消息，还时不时用责备和鄙夷的目光看罗马诺。

坏消息是美国舰队的一艘战船在一夜之间凭空消失了，找不到作案的人，但大家都心知肚明是谁做的。那不勒斯饥饿的人民连给他们带来自由的正义之船都不放过，他们可以在一夜之内，把船拆得谁都认不出来，然后把废铁流到黑市上去，以此换来珍贵的口粮。

那名军官很快离开了，走之前仍凶狠地瞪着罗马诺，他有很好的理由这么做。

罗维露出凄惨的笑容，又对阿尔说：“幸亏你们的母舰二十四小时都有人在上面巡逻，要不，它在哪天说不定也凭空消失了。”

“都说了闭嘴啦，罗维！”阿尔这次的语气变得愤怒了些，他侧头瞪罗维，罗维却从他眼里看到了他对自己的可怜，“这一点都不好笑！！”

罗维讨厌阿尔的表情，讨厌阿尔那毫不伪饰的同情和怜悯，也讨厌说出这样的话的自己对自己的怜悯。

====

阿尔突然很想吃圣芭芭拉小斜坡上的塔拉利（一种面包圈），罗维陪他去了。罗维跟着他走进阴暗、肮脏的小巷，阿尔高大明亮的形象与这里的居民格格不入，他本人却没意识到，或者是根本不在意。

罗维在面包店外等阿尔，傍晚的海风从巷口袭入，突然有嘈杂声从小巷尽头传来。罗维朝声音方向看去，一架两匹黑马拉着的马车出现在小巷尽头，马车上层层叠放着密密的死人，这架马车想来是去送葬的。马车后边跟着一帮悲恸的那不勒斯人，他们应该是死人的亲属，他们互相推搡着，脸上还带着泪水，每个人都争着为自己死去的亲人在那架马车上获得哪怕多一点的空间。

那不勒斯每天都有许多饿死和病死的人，然而赤贫的城市根本没有足够的马车来给死人进行体面的下葬，很多人家死去的亲人可能要在家里待上好几天，等到尸体都发臭了，才等到这样一架马车。

小巷的氛围瞬间被这架马车改变了，忧伤布满了整条小巷，顿时所有人居民都好像开始为死人哀悼，哭声此起彼伏。

罗马诺已经不是第一次看到这样的场面了。在1943年4月28日那次可怕的轰炸中，罗马诺在埃基亚山附近。那里的许多村民躲进了山里的洞穴，却被爆炸导致的山体崩塌生生活埋。轰炸过后，救护车赶来救援，从洞穴里挖出源源不断的受难者。死人实在太多了，救护车根本不够。

“你们为什么不派更多的救护车来？”罗马诺问救护人员，“一辆车什么用都没有。”

市政府的一名工程师悲伤地回答：“_整个那不勒斯就剩下十二辆救护车，其他的都派到罗马去了，可是那里根本就用不着。可怜的那不勒斯！每天轰炸两次，却没有救护车。今天死了几千人，受害最严重的永远是平民街区。就十二辆救护车，我又能怎么样呢？其实需要一千辆。_”

罗马诺愤怒了，他盯着横七竖八摆着那儿的死人，大喊道：“_他们令我讨厌，这些死人。总是死人，死人，死人！到处都是死人。三年了，在那不勒斯的大街上看见的就只有死人。摆什么架子！好像世界上只有他们似的。这次他们该住手了！否则，就在屁股来一脚把他们踢到墓地去，让他们闭嘴！_！__”

“是啊，让他们闭嘴。”工程师回答，看着罗马诺的脸庞，“那为什么，您要哭呢？哭泣是没有用的。”

“哭泣，是我唯一的娱乐。”

阿尔心满意足地拿着两块塔拉利迈出面包店，他高兴地走向罗维，想要把一块给罗维。但他没有这么做，因为他看到罗维哭了。这不是他第一次看到罗维哭泣，在罗维身处异国他乡的美利坚时，阿尔常常看到罗维哭泣。但是这次，在西西里，在那不勒斯，在罗维自己的家里，在罗维跑来投奔他的那一天起，他从来没见过罗维哭。

罗维见到阿尔后匆忙擦掉了自己的泪水，阿尔看到已经走到小巷口的送葬队伍，大概猜到了罗维为何而哭。

“我没哭。”罗维执拗地说，头别到一边去。

阿尔咧开嘴，递给罗维一个塔拉利，问：“你要不？”

“不要。”

“哈哈哈，太好了，那我一个人可以吃俩了！”阿尔笑着说，可是罗维没有像往常一样，抱怨阿尔无节制的饮食习惯。

“我们去海边吧，罗维。”阿尔于是提议。

====

巨大的月亮出现在维苏威火山侧面，向海面散发出冷淡的光辉。维苏威火山发出低沉的咆哮，山顶红色的滚烫岩浆照亮渐暗的天空。密密的云层围绕在火山口附近，朝四面发散开来，仿佛只愿意为火山留下唯一一点连通天堂的窗口。

“不管看多少次我都想说，真美啊~真是令人羡慕的地方！”阿尔高声赞叹眼前的景象，笔直地站着，抵抗强烈的海风，外套被风吹得噼啪作响。

“令人羡慕？”罗维低着头，好像并不想看眼前的一切，“是的，很美，我知道。从很久以前，就是这样了。从我出生开始，甚至在我出生以前，这个地方就是这样了，她就在那里，炫耀她那不近人情的美丽，一直就是这样。可是，这种美丽是残酷的！这么美丽的一片土地上，却孕育了一群贫穷、卑微、饱受奴役的人，而她并不在乎我们如何受苦，任由我们自生自灭，她是残酷的！”

阿尔看着眼前的一切，思考罗维说的话，他说：“你们那不勒斯人是一群奇怪的人。你们自找麻烦，然后哭泣。”

“哭泣是什么十恶不赦的罪吗？”罗维低头大声问，“我们哭，是因为我们在乎！确实有些时候，我们真的是自找的，我们不信任外国统治者，我们叛乱。可是，更多的时候，我们看起来就只是炮灰的角色，为什么诺曼人会盯上我们？为什么土耳其人会盯上我们？为什么我们总是沦为目标，我鬼知道！这些事情我们又能做什么？为什么在你们面前的我们如此堕落？因为我们实在是太饿了！那不勒斯的历史和生命为什么会这样神秘，而且与我们的愿望总是这样事与愿违？我鬼知道为什么！或许，归根到底是因为我们太弱了，所以我们才总是扮演失败者的角色。战争的胜负作为一种终极的考验，检验的是一个民族共同努力和共同承受牺牲的能力，而我们失败了。可是，我试过了，上帝知道我努力试过了！我试着对敌人扣动扳机，我装作仇恨所有其他国家，以为这样可以坚定我的信念。可是，我做不到，我还是不敢杀人，阿尔弗雷德！当我看到一个大活人中枪后像刺破的气球一样软绵绵地躺到地上的时候，我就只是哭。我以为只要我看得足够多的战场，我就能跟****他们****一样，对敌人毫不留情，对胜利充满渴望，可是，我最终根本不敢看，我只是逃！为什么？为什么你们不哭呢？我、我们太软弱了！”

“谁说你们软弱，谁说你们是失败者？”阿尔乐观地说，“你们是盟军的战友，你们是我们、是英雄的伙伴！你们是胜利者！”

罗维露出讽刺的笑容，说：“你们，是胜利者；我们，是最早输掉战争的人。如今，我们与你们并肩作战，为的是在输掉了我们自己的战争之后，并肩去赢得你们的战争。巴多格里奥是怎么说的？他说_‘英勇地将我们的武器和旗帜扔到淤泥里，扔到‘第一个到来的人的脚下’。为什么只有英国、美国、俄国、法国、西班牙的旗帜才光荣呢？意大利的旗帜就不能是光荣的吗？假如它们并不光荣，把它们丢在淤泥里又有什么乐趣呢？_”

阿尔沉默了，罗维抬头看他，又看到了那种熟悉的羞愧、同情加怜悯混杂的表情，罗维马上不敢看了，阿尔看他的样子令他感到自己的渺小，令他意识到自己有多么悲哀。

他又低下头，低声说：“不要这样。能不能不要再用这种表情看我，好像我们变成现在这样是你们美国人的错一样。这不是你们的错，跟你们一点关系没有......阿尔，我其实，并不讨厌你。”

罗维抬头看阿尔，阿尔果然马上露出了惊喜而单纯的笑容，令罗维羡慕。

“我怎么可能讨厌你们？”罗维低下头继续说，“你们从遥远的大洋那端过来，给我们带来了自由，为与你们毫无干系的人牺牲流血。你们年轻、聪明，有教养，军装总是那么整洁，站姿总是那么笔挺。__你_们的灵魂都是干净的，比我们的灵魂更干净。你们是善良真诚的基督徒，相信基督总是站在有道理的人一边，你们相信错误是一种罪过，而犯错是不道德的。你们相信失败的人是有罪的，而失败是一种道德上的刑罚，是一种神圣的审判。在这个世界上，唯有美国人能够如此优雅地，自由和微笑着穿行于这些肮脏、饥饿和不幸的人中间。我知道并不是因为你们麻木，而是因为你们乐观。你们相信灾难、饥饿、痛苦这一切皆可被战胜，相信它们带来的创伤皆可被治愈，相信每种邪恶都有办法治疗。你们不知道邪恶是无法医治的。尽管从很多方面讲，你们是世界上最忠于基督教的国家，但是你们不知道，假如没有邪恶，基督就不存在。_如果这个世界没有邪恶，那基督的存在又有什么意义呢？你们出生在一个自由而充满良知的世界，所以无法理解为什么我们这样的世界会存在。这里，_是一个生活在基督诞生之前的世界，一个漂浮在现代社会之上却未遭破坏的世界。_我之前也跟你说过了，这里不适合作为登陆点。_要在欧洲登陆，没有比那不勒斯更危险的城市了。你们的坦克可能要冒着陷入古代黑色淤泥的危险，就像是陷入一片流沙。假如你们选择了在比利时、荷兰、丹麦，或者法国登陆，你们的科学精神、你们的技术、你们的巨大物质财富，或许能够帮助你们不仅仅战胜德国军队，而且战胜欧洲精神。然而，在这里，在那不勒斯，你们的坦克、你们的大炮、你们的汽车，却会令人发笑。它们只是一堆废铁。阿尔，你记得在你们开进那不勒斯那天，注视着你们浩浩荡荡的坦克车队在托莱多大街上游行的那个那不勒斯人说的话吗？‘多好的破烂！’阿尔，你们没有办法理解那不勒斯，你们永远也无法理解那不勒斯。_”

阿尔盯着罗维讲完，然后扭头注视着远处的风景。他说：“我的确没法理解那不勒斯。为什么这座美丽的城市里，生存着如此肮脏、不幸的人们；为什么你...你们如此美丽，却又如此堕落、不诚实。我实在是无法理解。”

罗维终于正视眼前他看过无数次的这片海域，回答：“谁知道。我只知道，_这种事情在一千年以前的那不勒斯就曾经发生过，就发生在诺曼底王朝、安茹王朝、阿拉贡王朝、法兰西国王查理八世，甚至是加里波第和墨索里尼本人身上。_假如那不勒斯人不是偶尔有机会欺骗和出卖所有人——不论是意大利人，还是妄想以获胜者和主人的姿态在那不勒斯登陆的外国人——他们在几个世纪前就已经饿死了。”

“可是，罗马诺，我们不是诺曼人，不是法兰西人，不是西班牙人，我们是美国人！”阿尔恢复了他积极乐观的语气，“我们会给你们带来自由，你们会和我们一起赢得这场战争，然后自由地生活在这片美丽的土地上！我们不会像他们那样，只想掠夺你们，奴役你们，占有你们，我们只会给你们带来自由！所以，这一次不一样，等这一切都结束之后，你们不会再走回过去的老路，你们会过上幸福快乐的生活，我向你保证！”

罗维吃惊地看向阿尔，对方满脸的信誓旦旦，在听了罗维这么绝望的告白后仍然不改他一如既往的乐观。阿尔果然是和罗维完全不同的人。罗维就仿佛一位经历过多次感情欺骗而已近绝望的中年女人，而阿尔就像一个初出茅庐的花季少年，向罗维灌输着对爱情不安分的妄想，然而，这种奢望是不合时宜而且可笑的，只能使罗维感到更加绝望。可是，罗维竟几乎就要相信阿尔说的了。

但阿尔接下来满脸天真地说：“到那时候，你能考虑让西西里成为美国的第49个州吗？西西里人看起来也很乐意的样子！”

罗维看着阿尔真挚的表情，忍不住大笑起来，阿尔纳闷，因为他不记得自己说过什么笑话。罗维的笑持续了很久，他用力抓住阿尔美军外套的衣襟，头几乎靠到了阿尔胸前，笑得眼泪都出来了。这才是阿尔弗雷德，罗维想。

“阿尔弗雷德，你果然很有趣。”罗维抹掉眼角的泪水，注视对方，“你是个好人，所以我给你忠告。赢得这场战争，然后回去，回到你自由、文明、理性的世界中去，那个世界，才是属于你的世界。希望你们每一个英勇的战士，都能再次回到那个世界去。”

“你为什么不再跟着我回去呢？欧洲就是个垃圾堆。”

罗维摇头：“我属于这里，我出生在这个残酷却又美丽的地方，就算这里充满了死人、饥饿的人、不幸的人，就算这里到处充满了垃圾，那也是我的垃圾。我不能抛弃我的垃圾。”

Fine.


End file.
